Warmth
by Snowy Akira
Summary: Mai and Naru are married! The everyday life of the married couple, with different SPR cases.
1. Chapter 1

**Warmth**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Ghost Hunt, all rights go to the Mangaka TT-TT**

"Mai wake up!"

"Mmmm…go away …" I murmured out, trying to swat away the hands that were prying me off of the warmth of the duvet.

"Sleepy-head idiot, wake up or we are going to be late for work."

Ignoring the last bit and too tired to even get angry at him for the insults, I just carried on trying to catch some sleep.

The reason for my utter stubbornness and my defying of the all mighty Naru was because I was up yesterday trying to adhere to my desperate editor's pleads by finishing off my novel.

Yes now not only do I still work with Naru in SPR but I have started writing novels, just to; firstly earn some extra money and secondly to venture further in my talent.

Most of my novels are on psychology…what don't believe me? I worked really hard at university taking both psychology and English just for your information.

Ah I forgot to mention that Naru's my h- Suddenly the struggle started again with Naru and I think I heard Naru say somewhere within the struggle that he will dock my pay and that I'm also going to make him late because he has to drive us to SPR.

After a few more insults and minutes later everything stopped. 'Silent at last' I thought, not aware of Naru's glare turning into the all-knowing narcissistic smirk.

The bed dropped on the side as a certain tea-loving person crawled in and hovered over me with arms pinned on both sides of my head on the pillow.

Ok, now I knew I really couldn't ignore THAT. So with much effort I opened my reluctant eyes, staring straight into the annoyingly handsome face.

He started off by bending down and whispering with a thick English accent in my ear "To what do I owe the pleasure of such a disgraceful act? Tell me, really do tell me why you my employee and might I add my dear wife, want to aggravate me so early in the morning."

I sweat dropped, while nervously smiling. 'He only uses his lovely accent when he is rather angry (or excited) and his use of polite analogy…oh dear…me scared.' I thought to myself as I lay there frozen like a sardine.

"Sorry Naru, I was kind of up late yesterday finishing my novel, so I'm rather tired" I meekly looked for a response.

"Late? You call sleeping at 10pm late? Might I add that I was also up and slept way later that you" he whispered dropping his voice even lower.

"Yeah well, you're a nocturnal living ice-cube that lives in the land of work, tea and mirrors, you never melt because you look at yourself every single day and all the shops in your world are full of tea all named 'Naru Tea' and..an-"

A slender finger came to my lips as Naru shut my rambling.

He stared at me with those dark deep blue eyes, everything went silent…He started leaning ever closer to my face, about to close the non-existent gap and brush his lips against mine…until I felt his hands on the sides of my stomach.

"Oh no, don't do it Naru" I desperately tried to push the hands away. "I'm just trying to make you more awake" he smirked, and let the tickling match commence!

"No, NO! Stop tickling me!" I tried to tickle him but alas the stoic jerk did not have a ticklish spot to torture. Finally after a gruelling set of cries and minutes, he stopped.

Of course Naru won the match. He then abruptly got off the bed and briskly walked to the door, before he left he also abruptly said "Get dressed and come down" and with that the door shut.

I dumbly stared after him. 'No one would have ever guessed that he had a tickling match with his cute wife (and nearly- no scratch that- HAD half-tortured her).

I then set about getting ready not really wanting to engage in another match.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Chapter 2 is up! I would also like to thank my first reviewer **borntoflyhigh. **Thank you to also my other reviewers including: **KataraJanae**, **Seikimatsu Angel**, **thearistocrat,** **khodijah98** and **naruisawesome**.

**I just want to ask also, if Lin got married would the couple be called Mr and Mrs Lin?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Ghost Hunt; it belongs to the mangaka TT-TT**

As I walked down the stairs, I couldn't but yet again admire my wedding ring.

'Really, the way he proposed to me…well the second time he proposed to me was so sweet and heart-warming…though you really don't want to know what happened the first time he proposed.

Let's just say a certain Mrs Davis and a certain Madoka were being ever so slightly nosy, no scratch that, they were being VERY nosy; mix that with ice-cube Naru and you can just say it didn't go down very well (I always hate ice in my drinks).'

Anyway, I trotted into the kitchen, feasted with the sight of my husband seated at the cosy dining table reading a highly (and infuriatingly) intellectual book with a cup of tea beside him.

In case you are wondering, since Naru's such an early ice-cube, I make lots of tea every night and put it inside a jug so he can drink it the next morning.

It's not as good as fresh tea but hey, as much as I love Naru I refuse to wake up at 5:00am…he learned THAT, the hard way.

So the story goes like this, exactly a week after our honeymoon Naru wanted tea, my tea to be exact at 4:30am.

He tried waking me up, I _"accidentally" _punched him in the stomach and life goes on, with Naru cowering in my wake forever!

Ok, fine not forever, just for that day….ok fine just for that hour!

So, back to the present I decided to tease my husband a little bit, in rebuttal for that awful tickling match.

I slowly walked around and stopped just behind his chair then I slid my arms around his neck. He put the book down and tried to turn around, however I stopped him and kept him in his place.

I whispered in his ear while fanning my hot breath down his neck "You know, normal people that normally don't wake up at ungodly hours and normally don't become infatuated with themselves read a normal newspaper, not some smarty-pants book while sipping tea."

He smirked "Though, you know I'm not normal right?"

I laughed and whispered yet again, this time purposely blowing hot air onto his ear, "That's why I love you."

I then stood up and made way to the kitchen to make a fresh cup of tea for myself, noticing that the jug was empty.

Unbeknownst to me Naru had also left his seat to stand idly at the doorway of the kitchen. 'I can't let Mai have the upper hand' Naru thought.

As soon as I poured the water into the kettle, Naru slid behind encircling his arms around my waist. Surprise, surprise this time he didn't whisper but instead talked in a low husky voice "Well at least I read, unlike you who is not normal AND doesn't read anything."

"Hey!" I shouted while whirling around to face him, only to feel a pair of lips on mine as Naru pushed me towards the counter, warmth surrounding me.

As soon as things were about to get…ahem… passionate the kettle whistled, making both Naru and I jump. With dishevelled hair (guess where my hands were wandering) Naru walked back to the dining table.

I bet he had an all-knowing smirk plastered on, though the difference this time compared to all the other times he has teased me…was that there was a shine in his eyes, the happiness and warmth were playing around in little sparks.

On the other hand, there was me, pouring tea while having a tomato for a head as I was blushing profusely everywhere.

Suddenly the voice of Naru drifted me from my reddened state "Mai tea!" he exclaimed. I sighed, only for a smile to grace my lips a second after.

I stood at the doorway of the kitchen giving a playful glare to Naru "So, Naru do tell me, really do tell me, what the word is that I want to hear?"

He gave me a typical ice-cube glare before mumbling something incoherent. "What I didn't hear you?"

I said with a playful tone equally matching my playful glare. After a few eternities and seconds later Naru mumbled "Please…"

Thrilled that I at least managed to get that long forgotten word covered in dust from his mouth, I skipped back into the kitchen and poured him his tea as well.

After drinking tea we then set out with coats, gloves and scarves on into the wintry morning. We both got into our car, which was a joint wedding present from Lin and Madoka, or should I say Mr and Mrs Lin who got married 2 years back.

Yep, Lin and Madoka are together now, so are Monk and Ayako who just got married this year. Naru and I got married last year…wow…so many couples, love is in the air!

Suddenly someone flicked my forehead, as I turned my head to complain to the perpetrator, the perpetrator beat me to it by saying "We are already here day-dreamer idiot."

I pouted at Naru, who by that time had already gotten out of the car. I followed suit and we both entered the SPR office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up! Thank you so much to my reviewers! Sorry for these 2 slightly depressing chapters, I just wanted to add a bit more insight into their dating period

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Ghost Hunt; it belongs to the mangaka TT-TT**

Ah the SPR office; my second home. Whenever Naru stays late, I turn all stubborn staying with him into the wee hours of the morning and making him feel guilty for my absolute tiredness the next day.

Sometimes it leads into arguments, sometimes it leads into sleepless working nights and sometimes it leads into a make-out session on his table…Anyway the layout of the SPR office has not changed since the day I set foot in it.

Naru still had his cave (now he has a picture of our wedding day on his desk!), I still had my lousy desk and Lin still had his cave, though now Lin made more of an appearance, so did Naru surprisingly! (After a little bribery from me, his cute wife of course…).

My job though has got a bit more important!

Now, not only do I have to file (for my novel and Naru), make tea and dream but sometimes I do interrogations, research with Yasu, and practically share the job of looking through the night at cameras and temperatures with Lin.

Since Madoka was pregnant, Lin spent less and less time in cases. Plus he now got the bigger role of reporting back to England and spending his effort on onmyouji tasks instead.

Many people still come and go through the door of SPR with cases ranging from hauntings in Japanese inns to hauntings in Japanese inns, I mean in ritzy hotels.

Though nowadays, Naru has rarely been accepting any cases, like zilch number of cases. Ever since the beginning of this year the number of cases we took dropped.

Even though the excitement at home with ice-cube was enough to suffice, I miss my work and cases that introduced me to the ice-cube of my life, my make-shift family and my psychic powers.

Cases were when everyone worked as one; the whole atmosphere was filled with warmth (excluding the chilling phenomena of course), and nobody can take that away from me.

As I sat at my desk sorting out files (…) a phone call came through. I went into my professional mode. "Hello, Shibuya Psychic Research."

"Ah hello, may I book an appointment with you?" The possible client's voice sounded strained and desperate.

"Yes, how about today at 4:30pm?" I said as I sifted through the logbook of clients.

"Yes that will be fine, thank you very much bye." The dial tone rung as I put the phone down and got up only to curse when the papers that I just sorted out were on the ground, unsorted again.

Note to self: Do not place files on lap. As I bent down to pick them, I heard a small devious laugh coming from the right of me.

'Great' I thought sarcastically. Even though I'm married to him, Na- I mean ice-cube just got worse with the insults. "Mai bring me tea now…please."

My eyes went wide as I looked up noticing that he actually had a genuine smile on his face. "Yeah, after I quickly pick up these papers."

I replied; my spirit soaring in the sky. "I said now, not after Mai." With that he retreated back into his cave with the brisk slam of a door.

As my spirit came crashing down burying itself into the ground like an ostrich I sighed, leaving the scattered papers and retreating into my third home; the SPR's mini kitchen.

When in the office, if I'm not filing then I'm making tea instead; that my friends hasn't changed. I made the tea then knocked on the door of the royal ice-cube's office.

A grunted reply came from the other side, so I went in closing the door behind me then I walked to his desk, placing the tea there. "Ah hey Naru we have a client today at 4:30".

He glanced up at me, nodded then darted his eyes back to his precious work. Naru must be in insult mode if he doesn't even want to give me a kiss.

I sadly smiled thinking back to how the terms for the different modes of Naru's workaholic-ness came about. The 'terms' I am talking about come from when Naru and I were in our dating period.

It was a year before we got married and we were a pretty happy couple in the beginning…well as happy as you can get with public display of affection hater; Naru.

Anyway for a few months it was stressful time as I was having problems with the lease on my apartment and some orphanage stuff while Naru was also in a predicament of a time with SPR having to report back to England on something major.

We never saw each other as I had took time off for a short while. When I did show up at SPR, Naru was in his cave never even giving so much as a glance to me even when I tried to start a conversation; it was almost like he had turned back into his old self. If only I had realized it was not almost but HAD.

During the busy time we also accepted a case. It was just a normal case one that with lots of research and exorcisms was finished in a jiffy.

It was a normal case yet it's what broke Naru and I; our love utterly shattered. For those of you that are thinking 'Ah it probably only lasted a week, not a big deal'…you are wrong.

We drifted apart for 4 months. In that time I quit SPR and Naru spent most of his time in England; All because of one comment made by the client's daughter; Arimi.

She was harmless at first, sure maybe a bit annoying with her flirtatious ways towards Naru but harmless.

It was only when Arimi showed that she had a degree in psychology, was already an acquaintance of Mr Davis (Naru's father) and had a high IQ that she was as about harmless as a serial killer.

Other than the SPR girls she was the only girl from outside who actually was imprinted in his memory with their long conversations on the world of psychology and phenomena.

So even during the case I never once had an alone moment with Naru. Yet I knew that this was just a period of time where busy futures needed to be sorted out and we just simply had no time for each other.

Everything would turn back to normal once my problems were sorted out and Naru's major reports for England were completed.

Everything should have turned back to normal.

Back to the time when Naru would hug me tight inviting me into his warmth, or when he would take me out on loving dates or when he would swiftly kiss me on the lips when no one is looking.

However we didn't go back, neither did we go forwards…so where did we go?

Arimi; the client's daughter said something to me which made me doubt my relationship with Naru. "You know nothing about him. You can never talk to him about something he likes and even if you try to learn you don't have a high enough IQ.

You are utterly mismatched for him. He only keeps you around because you have a connection to Gene and you are an orphan; just like Oliver (Naru). Have you ever thought about how you can be of no help to Oliver in the future when he tries to climb to the top in the world of psychology?

He's already a professor, and you, well you're still a student." When the words sank in a question took form in my tired mind. "How did you know about my connection with Gene?"

"Oliver told me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up as well! Thanks to **EverlastingRyo **for correcting me on Parapsychology :)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Ghost Hunt; it belongs to the Mangaka TT-TT**

I had sunk to the ground, legs too weak to even keep me standing. I remembered she had just walked away as I sat there with a blank face; devoid of emotion.

When we got back to SPR I knew I just had to ask the question. I knew that Naru will wipe away all my doubts.

I remember that when I entered the dim office Naru was furiously typing away at something. He didn't even acknowledge my presence.

'It's just because he is too tired' I thought, reassuring my forlorn self. As I approached him I noticed the bags under his eyes and the paleness of his face.

I knew that I shouldn't ask at such a time, but I just had to know…had to know about the truth of our relationship.

Deciding to just be forthright about it I directly asked "Naru, are we mismatched? Do you truly love me?"

" Can we talk another time Mai; I'm busy."

"I know that but I'm asking you whether you truly love m-"

"-Mai! I said I am busy. Get out from my office." He snapped interrupting me.

"Naru listen to me!"

"…." Naru continued on typing. He didn't bother to answer me not even bother to look at me….

I ran out, hot tears streaming my face as I realized that I couldn't stand it any longer. The next day I came to the office way before Naru and Lin.

I stuck my letter to the door. My letter full of my thoughts and worries…and why I had run away. You might think I am a coward, heck even a drama queen for just leaving because of some stupid thing an outsider said.

It's not because of love though. It's about my future. Naru has everything planned out for his life ahead of him. Me on the other hand; I have no idea.

I can't just live idly by and do absolutely nothing about where I want to reach in my life. So I thought and thought. As cruel as this sounds; Naru's holding me back.

Rather I'm holding myself back by relying on him. I've already got a job so why do I need to pursue further education. I've already got a pay check coming to me, so why do I need to find another job.

I got sick of thinking like that. So I decided to go to a university in Sapporo where I can pursue studying further in English and Parapsychology. I had left for good, thinking that I will only be back after a few years.

Yet unknown to me, the day Naru found the letter something died inside of him. He reverted back into his cold reclusive self even more so.

Shortly after, SPR had closed down and Naru actually flew to England. There in England, Naru worked and worked until he had actually collapsed.

With a slap from his mother and a punch with a good talk from Lin though, Naru finally got back on track. He set off straightaway in search of me.

Of course being Naru with awesome research skills and quite a few Japanese connections Naru had found me within two weeks.

I remember that day more spectacularly than the day Naru had said please for the first time. As I was walking back to my apartment after a long day at the university, there he was; all clad in black leaning against my door.

Not ready to face him again I ran away, however Naru caught me by the wrist drawing me into his body. Silence was around us for a few minutes as I came into my senses and tried to push myself off of him.

"Mai, Look at me". I looked at him reluctantly, instantly regretting that I had as my heart hurt when I saw the dark blue eyes once again.

"Naru…"

"I'm sorry and I'm thanking you Mai. Sorry for causing you so much despair and thank you for at least telling me about it.

I'm sorry for not noticing about your future aspirations and thank you for working for me even when you could have had a much better job with higher pay. I'm sorry for ignoring you and thank you for putting up with me. I'm sor-"

I shut him up, kissing him senseless as I wrapped my arms around his neck just as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Our tongues danced together until we had to pull back for air.

"Naru are we mismatched?"

"No we are not. We complement each other in ways you can't imagine."

"Naru do you truly love me?"

"In our relationship, I'm the one that needs you…not the other way around. I really love you lots."

"I love you too. Sorry for doubting our relationship, Naru."

I grinned and Naru genuinely smiled as we walked around town going shopping and playing in the park.

It was at night when we walked back to my apartment hand in hand. As soon as I opened the door and invited Naru inside, he pushed me to the wall breathing into my ear. "I suffered a lot during these few months. Mai, I really need you!"

Noticing the hidden meaning in his words I passionately kissed him as he picked me up and took me to the bed with me pointing where it is.

As he dropped me on the bed I gave a little squeak as once again he kissed me while roaming his hands around my body…

After our little 'act' and a quick shower we lay on the bed again catching up on each other's lives.

"Hey Naru, you're a workaholic."

"Really, I would have never guessed" he replied sarcastically.

I giggled "No what I mean is that it's not bad to be a workaholic in your case."

"Oh why's that, really do tell me."

"You have different modes of workaholic-ness; precisely 3 different types. The first one is called...um…Normal mode and it is when you are working but still like to kiss me and have conversations with me.

The second mode; insult mode is when you only find time to insult me, not actually talk to me and third one is the worst.

The third one is called Superior Coldness mode. It's when you completely ignore me, and revert into your old self being way too much absorbed in work.

The first two are ok the third one is a mode that I will with my utmost effort try and stop you from entering, even if that means seducing you in your office."

Silence ensued as I looked at Naru wondering what his thoughts were on my idea.

A few seconds later he burst into laughter, like literally Naru could not stop laughing. Since I started dating him, not once I have seen him so openly guffaw like that.

Sure I have seen him chuckle but that's nothing compared to him now. He was even rolling around on the bed!

Then he suddenly came to an abrupt stop and took on a serious more Naru-like look while bringing me closer to his chest. "I will never enter that third mode ever again!

You have to punch me out of it right away if I do…I'm honestly sorry for all the pain I have caused you Mai."

As I tried to look up Naru kept my head firmly in place. "Don't look at me Mai, I'm probably blushing"

If it was any other moment I would have flown from Antarctica just to see him blush…but this was not any other moment…this was our moment.

So that's basically the story of Naru's different 'modes and a story to remember during the course of our marriage. To this day not once has he broken his promise.

I left quietly a smile on my face and just as I had closed the door I heard Naru say "Pick up your mess Mai and sort them again. Don't grumble to yourself about your stupidity."

My smile fell into a frown. "He's definitely in insult mode" I muttered to myself as I picked up the pieces of paper grumbling to myself. (NOT I repeat not about my stupidity as my dear husband puts it so kindly.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Ghost Hunt; it belongs to the Mangaka TT-TT**

"Mai stop whining and get back to work!"

"But Naru….I'm hungry!" I whined childishly while stomping my foot.

The clock just struck noon; the time for a glorified lunch, yet Mr Ice-Cube here carried on typing away in his cave not caring that his poor pitiful wife was starving to death.

Naru exasperatedly sighed "Mai we've already been through this. I already said for you earlier to go on and have lunch on your own."

"_My dear husband…_I…DON'T…WANT…TO."I interrupted.

"Exactly. So if you don't want to have lunch on your own, that's your problem.

Instead of complaining why don't you make yourself fruitful and finish off the filing, _my dear wife? _Remember we have a client at 16:30 today."

"I know that we have a client today at 16:30, remember I was the one who received the call and noted it down. I'm not that forgetful."

"Really, I beg to defer, for examp-"

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, I'm not listening!" I interrupted, while putting my hands to my ears.

After a while, I stopped being annoying and heard an ice-cube chuckle.

There he was with his eyes glistening, hand over mouth obviously trying to stop the guffaws that were about to come. I smiled and started laughing with him as well.

After a few chuckles and seconds later, a small thought came crawling up my mind saying "Hey what about lunch!" in a small voice.

"So…what about lunch?"

"Nice try Mai, but just because we had a giggling fit doesn't mean I am just going to go all generous on you."

"So you won't budge even if I do this" I deviously smirked (what can I say, Naru's rubbing off on me) while slowly walking towards him in a prideful manner.

I stopped just before him, bending down then planting little butterfly kisses starting from his forehead, to his cheek, along his jawline, down his neck then I nipped playfully on his pulsing point on his throat.

All the while Naru's been squirming around, feebly trying to push me off with his (weak with pleasure) arms.

He let out small moans as I continued then I slowly got on his lap. I pushed forwards as I kissed him passionately; my tongue exploring his territory; my hands roaming around in his soft fine hair.

After two messed up hairdos, two crumpled shirts and a few minutes later I pulled apart; breathing heavily and enjoying the begging moans of Naru to continue.

"You know we can't continue in the office. So if you come with me to lunch, I'll make it up to you tonight" I breathlessly breathed out, hoisting myself from his lap.

"Mai you're killing me, you know that right?"

"I know"

"You also know that you produce the best surprises right?"

"Yeah…I guess" I hesitantly replied, surprised that the narcissistic jerk actually complimented me.

"On the other hand though I'm better in terms of brains, looks, common sense, bilingualism etc., but you Mai you're better in something no-one else in the world can do.

You can make tea that I am satisfied with." He slowly said as if talking to a kid.

My smile fell and joined my spirit in the ground buried like an ostrich.

"What, were you expecting me to say, 'Mai you have compassion living in you that is so great that you always look out for other people' or 'Mai you can draw in people like no other person with your kindness and amity.'"

Naru smirked while using a high pitched voice just to add to the effect of deflating my ego even more so.

He definitely was trying to make me angry as a way of rebutting for himself succumbing to my seduction earlier.

"Naru, you bastard I-"

"Come on Mai, let's go for lunch" he interrupted, pulling me along, while pulling our coats from the rack and fishing out his keys from his pocket. We then stepped out into the frosty air and got into Naru's Aston Martin Vanquish (flashy much huh) and drove off in the 3 million yen car. (I'll never get the minds of the rich).

"What still wondering how I could afford such a car, Mai?" Naru said disturbing me from my thoughts as I looked up.

"Ah…kind of. I still remember when you told me that even this amount of money is not even close to being a lot for your standard."

"Though to your eyes, it probably is."

"Yeah an- huh wait a minute Naru aren't we supposed to go have lunch, so didn't we miss the turning?"

"No Mai, we're going back to our apartment."

"Eh. Why?"

"So I can satisfy my urgent need."

"What need?"

"Let's just say I need it now, not tonight." Naru replied with a serious look.

I turned red protesting "But Naru there is still work left to do; we can't just leave Lin alone like that for a long time."

"Yes we can Mai. In case you haven't realized he is a grown man. Just for the record it's all your fault for seducing me in the first place."

Somewhere in the place of Shibuya, to be exact in the place of the SPR office the said man sneezed wondering whether he was catching on to a cold.

As Mai stopped protesting they reached the apartment, walked up the stairs and went in; the door closed with a soft click and inside the two residents wasted no time.

Meanwhile Lin was typing away finishing the last piece of work.

He wanted to rush to his heavily-pregnant wife's side quickly.

'Beep, beep, beep' went the phone of Lin as he picked it up and looked at the caller ID; Madoka.

"Hello, Madoka?

"Lin, you're coming back soon right?"

"Yeah, just got to finish a little more work first" Lin replied soothingly.

"You're lying!" Madoka huffed through the phone.

"Eh, what?" Lin did not like where this was going.

"Just because I'm pregnant you don't want to come home, for all I know you're probably meeting another woman!"

"Honey calm down, I'm coming soon." Lin replied, not wanting Madoka to burst into waterworks with her pregnant woman hormones going on the rampage.

"I won't calm down, until you come home this instant!"

"Ok, fine I'm coming now."

"Bring some jelly with you on the way." Madoka quickly said then finished the call with a click.

Lin sighed then decided he will finish off the work tomorrow, telling Naru the situation.

Rather, Lin's not really working under Naru now, he's working more with the England SPR, and so he might try and get a little break by asking them until the baby is born.

As Lin walked out of his cave he noticed the time 'I wonder what's taking Naru and Mai so long?' he thought to himself before dismissing it and leaving SPR, locking the door.

With that Lin headed for his car remembering to buy jelly; strawberry jelly to be exact.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is up! I would like to thank my constant reviewers **Borntoflyhigh**, **EverlastingRyo** and **Naruisawesome.**

Sorry for the relatively short chapter. I forgot how SPR conduct the interviews again, so I'll post another chapter tomorrow after I watch an episode (Knowing me I'll probably watch the whole damn series…on the DVD Box set I got!)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Ghost Hunt; it belongs to the Mangaka.**

It was just before quarter past four and we had arrived back at SPR beheld with the sight of an empty office.

"Lin must have gone home already" Naru murmured before placing his coat on the rack and walking back to his cave. He then came back moments later; laptop in hand.

"Mai you're still standing there? Stop day-dreaming and make some tea, then get ready to interview the client. Or would you rather type away the information while I interview?"

"I'll interview the client Naru. Hey we are going to accept the case this time right?"

"I can't say, we haven't heard the predicament of the client yet. Unless you got some information without my consent, did you?"

"No, no! I'm just asking because we just haven't been on a case in a while, even if they sound good. I don't understand why didn't you accept them Naru?"

"I was just too busy this time." Naru replied stiffly.

"Eh but two years ago just before our break-up you-"

"Mai stop talking, you need to prepare tea and get ready for the interview. Don't let me repeat myself for the third time" Naru rudely interrupted, opening up his laptop and typing away on subjects that only God knows.

I huffed then stalked into the SPR kitchen, not noticing the unusual sigh of relief coming from the ice-cube.

As soon as I switched on the kettle, I felt a sharp pain zip through my head. "Ughh…" I murmured out as I fell to the ground, my hands clutching my head in a desperate need for the pain to go away.

Then everything went black as I felt myself slacken against the kitchen floor.

As I came to my senses I still felt a dull pain throbbing in my head as I reluctantly opened my eyes. I was in the dream world; the land where Gene resided.

Now not only do my dreams help through cases but they show whether it's useful for us to investigate a case from a client.

They normally appear right before the client walks in through the door, just like the current situation. I discovered this when Naru stopped accepting cases yet my dreams still kept coming.

Most of them were just like a story with Gene; being unfolded to me within my sudden slumber. It's like having a bedtime story; not before, but during.

Others, well let's just say that they were far from pleasant. In these ones Gene doesn't appear at all and it's just me fending for myself in unknown territory against an unknown force.

As I stood up I realized that it was one of those dreams without Gene. I looked around just seeing a misty haze all around.

Willing for something to happen I shouted out "Hey, anybody there?" To which no reply came…until, through the haze I saw blood red orbs peering out.

They were eyes…and they were staring right at me. I felt sweat trickle down my forehead as I slowly backed away, realizing that its eyes were as big as the whole of my body.

I walked ever so slowly backwards, having a full-on staring contest with the monstrous eyes until I felt a sharp rock jab my foot as I fell to the cold ground with a thump, losing eye contact with the monster.

'Now I've done it' I thought as I quickly looked up again for the red eyes…but they were gone. Before I had the chance to stand up again, I felt a cold breath of air tingle the hairs on my neck.

Then something whispered in my ear "You're going to die, just like my poor Miki!"

My eyes widened as I felt a sharp blade on my neck, it then rose off and slit the skin on my cheek causing a red ooze to dribble through, then the knife went back again to rest on my neck.

Before the monster slit the skin apart I screamed for dear life and then everything went black again.

I was back in the SPR kitchen, safe and sound.

I let out a sigh of relief before I hauled myself from the ground and prepared the tea. Plop, plop, plop… 'Huh, what's that sound' I thought to myself before I abruptly stifled my scream coming from seeing the sight of blood dripping onto the clean porcelain-white cup.

I carefully brought my pale hands to my right cheek then I looked at them…smothered in the red liquid.

I cursed out loud then set about cleaning the cup and finding the first aid-kit which was conveniently placed in the bottom cupboard of the kitchen.

After placing the plaster, setting the tea-cups on the tray and calming myself I stepped out, seeing the sight of Naru just welcoming the client through the door.

I walked out and placed the tea-tray on the table before giving out a cup to the client who was seated opposite of Naru. This of course gave Naru the perfect chance to see a sudden plaster stuck on my face in the space of ten minutes that he hasn't seen me.

He gave me questioning look while I gave him his tea, but I just ignored it; going through the questions that I was going to ask the client in my head instead.

I sat beside Naru and yet again entered my professional mode. (Once Naru said that he wished I stayed in my professional mode forever. Always be like Naru? No thanks! Though I wouldn't exactly mind attaining his looks and brains…).

Realizing that I was losing focus I slapped my cheeks…hard, and out of habit. With angry glares from an angry husband and a bewildered stare from a bewildered client I just coughed and calmly said "I thought I felt something on my cheeks."

I nervously laughed trying not to give away the fact that I was actually wincing of pain because of the cut.

Thinking back to the dream I shuddered. This is why SPR exists, to help those in need when against unseen, horrifying supernatural forces.

With a dream like that, I knew I had to take the case…no matter what Naru thinks for he's been reluctant to go on any case this year so I just need to be a more pushy wife nagging this way and that way! So on with the interview!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is up! Your reviews and my love for Ghost Hunt inspire me to write!

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own Ghost Hunt; it belongs to the Mangaka.**

"May I ask for your name?"

"It's Keiichi Matsuura. I am a servant serving at the Nishida household."

"A servant…? Did your master send you here?"

"No I came on my own accord as I am worrying greatly for not only my master but the entire household as well."

"I see. Please continue on."

"Well you see for years I have been serving the Nishida household and even though the master is not exactly…friendly, I have grown to love the Nishida family as my own.

Anyway around a month ago, my master took a little leave for around 2 weeks to spend time with his children Meiko who is 11 years old and Kei who is 7 years old.

Everything was fine until one day…until…I saw-I'm sorry it's such a situation… that I rather not remember; it was so horrible…" Mr Matsuura put his hand through his hair and bent his head down low taking deep breaths.

"Mr Matsuura please hold yourself together and tell us what happened." Naru cut in sharply.

I on the other hand took more of a careful approach and walked over to Mr Matsuura's side. I then bent down willing for him to look at me.

"I'm sorry that you have to remember such horrible memories but only if you tell us what happened can we then help you. Don't worry; we have all the time in the world."

I soothingly said as I stood up again and took a seat next to the impatient and immature ice-cube.

As Mr Matsuura was collecting himself Naru whispered in my ear "I don't have all the time in the world."

"Really, well that's your problem Mr Busy-body ice-cube, because I do!" I indignantly whispered back causing a blizzard glare from my husband.

"Ummm…" a voice perked up.

"Ah, Mr Matsuura I'm guessing you are ready to tell us." I smiled noticing that the man had a new found look of determination in his eyes.

"Yes. Well that day started out like any other. Even though I explained my master as a bit less than friendly, he still holds his children as the light of his world.

Even I do for I've seen them grow up since the day they were born. So as I was saying earlier it was normal and the master had already planned his activities for the day with the children.

He decided to stay inside the house rather than going to the beach or on the private boat. So it was around 10 o'clock at night and I was doing my rounds around the house.

I knew that the master was tucking his children in so I didn't want to go into their room. As I was passing by the door I heard muffled screams and cries coming from within.

With anxiety getting the better of me I quietly opened the door…seeing the master with his hands around Kei's neck…strangling him.

Meiko was tied to a chair in the corner of the room with a gag.

I felt rage come over me as I lunged into the room and at the master trying to pry him off, but just as I was about to touch him I felt an invisible force throw me backwards slamming me into the door.

That's when I saw it.

The master's eyes were blood red…and soulless.

I then screamed out loud into the walkie-talkie for the servants (it's a big house) and then yet again I went for the master…no I went for the _monster _and attempted to throw a chair at him.

A force of some sort lashed out and broke the chair into absolute rubble. Luckily this distracted him and made him drop Kei, who I quickly took to my side.

A few seconds after that the rest of the servants came bursting through the door. Obviously sensing something the monster rose up from the master's body and for the first time…I saw its true form.

It was just a simple woman clothed in a simple dress …only she was covered in blood and her eyes….her eyes were horrifying.

They were bulging blood red eyes that just…showed death."

"What do you mean by that? "I whispered, still trying to digest the story.

"What I mean is that I looked into them and I saw myself…dying, falling to the ground with blood streamed across my neck.

It was just for an instant, but I'm pretty sure of what I saw.

The next day the master had woken up and when we asked if he remembered anything he replied no.

From that day on, life just turned upside-down as blood writing appeared on the wall, knives were being thrown about in the air, rattling sounds were heard, voices were echoing through the house, red eyes would appear in thin air…and the worst of all, Rumi who is a maid at the Nishida Household…died just last week.

When we had found her…she was…stuck to the wall like an ornament with knives piercing her skin and holding her to the wall…" He put his hands to his eyes as he shook his head mournfully.

After a few silent seconds Mr Matsuura spoke up again "Also we had told the Master about the incident with the children, and ever since then he has withdrawn from any sort of communication with the family, even going as so far to not sleep in the same room as the Mistress.

Most of the time now he stays at work, even during the night."

I felt anger rise through me as I felt a pent up emotion of wanting to help Mr Matsuura take over me. "Mr Matsuura, I'm happy to say that we are able to help you. Now-"

"Wait Mai, I never said we can accept the case" Naru said. I looked at him expectantly; when no response came I asked "Why? This family is suffering, we have to help them!"

"No Mai, I don't think we can accept this case."

"Yes we can! Why have you been reluctant to accept any cases this year! We are accepting this and that is final!" I huffed.

"Mai, I am the boss and as my employee you cannot decide this."

"Well then, as I your wife I ask of you…to accept." I saw Naru hesitate slightly before he spoke up again, "I'm sorry Mai, but we cannot."

Fed up with arguing I asked Mr Matsuura for his number, just so that I can call again saying that we will be able to accept the case.

I felt downtrodden as we had to send him away for now saying that we won't be able to help him.

After he left, Naru quickly retreated back into his cave while I continued sitting in the lounge area of SPR. 'Why is Naru acting that way? At home I'm definitely going to try and punch a sound reason of his denial from him!'

Not bothered to inform Naru that I'm leaving the office I just slammed the door shut and walked into the frosty air, looking for the bus stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is up! Please review!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Ghost Hunt; it belongs to the Mangaka.**

As I was lounging around on the sofa in the living room I heard the front door click and shut. Looking at my watch I dutifully noted that he was later than usual.

Pretending to not notice that he has arrived back home, I continued reading the book in my hands; skimming through the words.

He coughed loudly, obviously trying to attain my attention but still annoyed and attempting to show that I meant business, I continued to ignore him.

I then heard him sigh as I heard the rustle of coats and shoes being put away. I felt a slight tinge of anticipation as I heard the floorboard creaking under his steps of coming nearer and nearer to me.

He was right behind me, towering over with his slim and tall stature, while I was curled up lazily on the sofa.

Suddenly, he snatched the book away from my hands and placed it on the small coffee table.

"Mai, it's great to see that you're reading a book for the first time in your life, but please don't ignore your husband" he whispered gently to me while bending down.

I huffed, getting even more annoyed with his insult. 'I am definitely not going to let him have his way' I thought to myself as I stalked over to our bedroom door without giving even so much as a glance to Naru.

He then silently followed me into the bedroom, though I didn't care because with a towel in hand I was already well on my way to the bathroom.

Just as I was about to open the door, a pair of hands came from over my shoulder and slammed the bathroom door back.

The pair of hands then trapped me against the door as I turned around, coming face to face with Naru.

"Oliver, stop playing around and move your hands." I said sternly, glaring at the stoic-faced Naru. For a second I saw a smile grace his lips before he replied "Well at least you're talking to me again."

"I know, I'm the one doing the talking. So move out of the way!" I half-shouted back. I could see Naru was slightly taken aback with my tone before he hesitantly moved his hands away and let me enter the bathroom.

While leaning his head against the cool bathroom door Naru thought 'What's wrong with Mai? Don't tell me she is still mad about not accepting the case?'

About half an hour later Mai stalked out of the bathroom all clad in her nightdress, the tips of her hair dripping with water.

Steam was left in her wake fogging up the bathroom mirror and the window. She chucked the clothes she wore before into the laundry basket then lazily walked to the kitchen, yet again ignoring Naru who was laying on the bed, looking over some documents.

After eating the rest of her dinner and retrieving her forgotten novel left on the coffee table she plodded back to the bedroom.

She placed the novel on the bed then set about re-arranging the clothes and items on the floor back to their respective places. As she was just about to finish, Naru spoke up "Mai…what's wrong?"

'Finally Naru's asked the question! 'I thought to myself as I turned around to face him.

"No Naru. You tell me what's wrong."

"Mai what do you mean? You're the one ignoring me."

"Oh and you're the one who all of sudden decided he didn't like accepting cases!"

"Mai, if it's about that I've already said that we just can't!"

"You've said that a million times. I'm asking you to explain, not state the obvious!"

It was silent for a few minutes before I could no longer take the lack of response from him.

"Naru, people are suffering! I can't just sit idly by, knowing fully that we are the only ones who can help them! I don't know what happened but please can you tell me what's wrong? I'm your wife, we're meant to work together, understand each other and most importantly confide in each other."

I ended up whispering the last bit but I knew Naru heard because he was clenching his fists.

"It's because of the amount of workload-"

"Naru stop lying!" I interrupted. "Don't say that it is work because just before we broke up 2 years ago we were so busy with England SPR yet you still accepted cases."

The atmosphere got a bit tenser as we hadn't really spoken about the break-up since that day.

Naru was the first to break the thickness of the silent air "There is a lot more workload now than there was that time. Also how do you know I'm lying?"

His voice was now icy and sharp; the kind of tone he use when he is absolutely furious.

"For your information, I already took the liberty of asking Lin whether there really is a lot of work, and you know what he said." I whispered; remembering the phone call I had earlier with Lin…

_As Lin was lounging on the sofa with Madoka lying on his lap the phone rang. He reached over for it from the small table which also adorned a cold plate of rice and a few crisps. _

"_Hello, Lin Koujo speaking."_

"_Ah Lin, it's me, Mai."_

"_Did something happen to you Mai, you sound quite anxious…"_

"_Hmmm..., no nothing happened it's just that I need to ask you a little question."_

"_If you are asking for more of Naru's weaknesses then I'm pretty sure you've already figured all of them out." _

_I giggled then spoke up again "No it's not about any of Naru's weaknesses, though the question does involve Naru."_

"_Question away"_

"_Well Lin, is it true that we have a lot of workload coming from England. In fact so much that we can't even accept cases?"_

"_I know that we certainly do have a reasonable amount of work but this is the normal amount, it's nothing new. I'd say the amount of work is even less than what we usually receive."_

"_So then, so you know why Naru's been lying to me about the overload of work and using that as an excuse to refuse any cases?"_

"_I think I may have an idea Mai."_

"_Really then tell me!" I heard a short chuckle on the other end of the phone._

"_No Mai, I am not going to tell you. Go ask Naru yourself. This kind of marriage drama should be sorted out amongst you two."_

"_Marriage drama!" I half-shouted indignantly._

"_Here is a little hint Mai…its happened to me and Madoka as well."_

"_I am not pregnant though!"_

"_Ok Mai, enough hints! Go and talk to Naru." He said playfully, well as playfully as the stoic Chinese man can get._

"_Ok Lin, you know what, I'm going to do the exact opposite of what you just said!" Before he could reply I abruptly put the phone down, thinking to myself that I'll wait until Naru speaks to me. Since Lin is very similar to Naru, this way will be much better._

As I told Naru about the conversation I had with Lin (excluding all the unnecessary stuff of course), he started to pale and I could see he was starting to get anxious.

"So Naru, now what's your excuse?"

"Mai…you won't understand."

"Naru, tell me so that I can and will understand!" I exclaimed as Naru carefully stood up from his position on the bed and looked at me seriously.

He started of hesitatingly "I've already lost Gene…"

"Your point being…"

"I don't want to lose you as well."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is up! Aim for 60 reviews!

Sorry for the late update- I had a writer's block for the first time ever.

I also need to wake at 3:00am tomorrow but I really wanted to post this chapter for you guys since the update is so late.

In response to **Musical Teardrops**: I will try my hardest to make the chapter longer (even if it's just by a little bit).

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Ghost Hunt; it belongs to the Mangaka.**

I stood there; dumbstruck at the words that have just left Naru's mouth. A tinge of guilt started to nag at me as I digested his words.

"You don't want to lose me as well….." I murmured out to no-one in particular; thoughts reeling around each other like tangled threads.

A sharp icy voice broke through my musings.

"Are you happy now? I've told you the reason that you so desperately wanted. We will talk of this no more. I'm going to go have a shower now."

As Naru was going about the room getting his necessities, my reaction of guilt was slowly turning into one of confusion and anger.

He then briskly walked past me, heading for the bathroom door, however I immediately reached for his right hand and pulled him back…maybe a little too hard as the next thing I knew we were falling to the ground.

We hit the ground with an audible thump; my head feeling like it was splitting in two.

"Oww…" I groaned out while the ice-cube beside me just grunted. For a few seconds we just lay on the ground beside each other; gazing at the ceiling.

"Naru, we haven't finished talking yet." I turned my head around to face the mentioned ice-cube.

"Yes we have" he dryly replied back, while starting to haul himself from the ground.

I then sat up and blurted out "I don't understand your reason."

"That's because you're stupid. That's already been established many times."

"Naru, stop being childish! What I don't understand is that, we have been dating for a few years and married for one and yet all this time we have been on cases. Surely if you didn't want to lose me, you would have stopped the cases when we started dating?"

I half-shouted at Naru, while I was now fully standing in front of the bed.

"It's because I didn't realize it then….that I could lose you so easily."

"Naru you can't lose me so easily though."

"What?"

"Think about the amount of times I've survived. Sure I came out with bruises and gashes but because of my ability I've been able to protect myself. In fact not only can I protect myself but I can protect you as well."

"Mai, you only found that ability when we started dating. Even though now you can absorb my PK energy like Gene did, it doesn't mean that you're invincible!"

"So what if I found the ability only recently. Ah, and don't you forget that I can also create PK energy to defend myself, like you can!"

"Yeah and the last time you used it, it went so well." He replied dryly.

I had no response to that as my mind reeled back to a case which took place in November of last year. I made a mistake. I made a painful mistake.

I looked at Naru, eyes clouded with emotion as Naru spoke up "I'll explain for your sake."

By this time the fury was seething through his teeth as his glare held a blizzard.

"If you remember the last case we went on, which was during December of last year, you ended up hospitalized, adorned with a mild concussion, bruises and gashes.

That really went well huh. I could not stand to see you like that!

Do you know how much pain that caused me!

I can't put you through that again!

Why! Why! WHY!

Why do you always get injured? Why is it always you! Even though you have the same ability as me now, you are nowhere near my level. "

Naru raked a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated as his other hand was clenched into a tight fist and his stature was stiff.

"Listen Naru…that time…was a grave mistake on my part. As long as I do not make that mistake again; it will be fine…won't it? I'm strong and not powerless anymore."

I hesitatingly replied, looking down at the all of a sudden interesting floor.

No response came; I teared my eyes away from the floor and looked up at Naru, only to see him slowly stalking over to me until he stopped; our faces only an inch away from each other.

He grunted then shouted; face contorted with anger, "Strong…yeah right" he then roughly pushed me against the bed as I fell with a plump on the welcoming softness.

It was not as welcoming anymore as, the bed dipped down again and Naru was hovering over me.

"What do you think you are doing!?" I shouted; a tinge of fear creeping up within my body.

"Show me how strong you are."

"What! Na-mmph" before I could continue Naru closed his mouth over mine roughly; already dipping his tongue inside, while his hands held my wrists above my head.

"Mmmph!" I wriggled this way and that way trying to free myself out of his grasp. He was stronger than I, I already knew that.

A little voice in the back of my head was saying 'Jeez, this situation always appears in shoujo manga. Girl thinks she is strong. Boy pushes her down. Girl starts crying. Boy comforts her. The cycle goes on. However, I have a power that I can use to my advantage.'

As I thought, I realized that Naru was indeed letting out PK energy when the lamp started floating and the lights above were flickering.

I let out a small gasp as I realized Naru was licking at the pulse point on my neck while bringing his hands under my nightdress to pinch the plains of my stomach.

I absorbed his energy quickly then I whispered to Naru with swollen lips "This might hurt a little."

"What will-"before he could finish his reply he was sent hurtling back from the bed and onto the ground.

I had sent a ball of PK energy into Naru, though not that much otherwise he would hit the wall or worse…gone straight through it, and we all know that wouldn't have ended well. (Don't worry, it was safe…I think)

I sat up and saw him clutching his head; groaning at the impact.

"What…I didn't know you could even do that. How in the world…"

"I TOLD you Naru, last time was just a mistake. Actually this was the first time I used this sort of technique. Now all will be fine, right?" I then smiled at him as he just sat there with a smirk almost tugging at his lips.

"And Naru…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm glad that I mean so much to you. Thank you for worrying about me. Also did you ever realize that I also would not like to lose you?

In fact Lin is worried for Madoka, and Madoka is worried for Lin.

Ayako is worried for Monk, and Monk is worried for Ayako.

Within the team everyone is worried for everyone else. Yet instead of restricting them, we allow and protect. "

I smiled gently as I got off the bed and leaned down into Naru, gently kissing him on the lips.

He then deepened the kiss before breathlessly saying "Instead of worrying, I should make the most of it, and then there will be no regrets."

We stood still in our positions gazing at each other thinking' finally, we're on the same page.'

Suddenly without any notice, Naru picked me up and gently placed me on the bed.

"How about we continue what we started earlier?" I gave a little squeak, before bringing Naru down for a kiss as a way of consent.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for the late update everyone. I had just come back from a trip (that's why I had to wake up at 3am that time .) and I only managed to get the chance to write now. Thank you very much for being patient everyone! You guys are the best!**

Chapter 10 is up! Please review!

In response to **Musical Teardrops**: Do not worry I did not take it as an offense; only as a helpful hint to improve my writing. So thank you very much and please continue to review. Love you lots! This chapter is over 2000 words!

Also thank you to all my reviewers for their support and help including: **Musical Teardrops,** **Naruisawesome, MzShellSan, Katarajanae, EverlastingRyo, Borntoflyhigh, thearistrocrat, KawaiiWuv, Undertaker's Princess, Exiled Destiny, xxPockyStraw21xx, Ferb O. Oche, DemonPrincess713, SioPao-chan, SimpleGreyWolf, khodijah98, Sekimatsu Angel, Dark Fantasy2013 and Guest .**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Ghost Hunt; it belongs to the Mangaka.**

It was the next day and I was in the office, currently confirming with Mr Matsuura that we will be able to accept the case.

"Mr Matsuura, in terms of room arrangements…"

"Ah yes how many rooms will you need?"

"Well first of all we need a base room where all our equipment is placed. The room has to be relatively big."

"Yes, I think I can arrange that for you."

"Then we will need 3 bedrooms. All need to be suitable for 2 people."

"Yes I'll try my best to arrange that."

"Also have you told your master that you have hired us to investigate? If you want us to be secretive, we simply cannot do that as we have to install video cameras everywhere. "

"The thing is, as I explained in the interview, the Master is rarely home nowadays. In fact I haven't seen him for over a week now. When he does come home, it's only to get work documents and such."

"I see, then he wouldn't really think anything of it if he sees us; that is of course if we will even see him. Well, we will be arriving at 7:45am ok?"

"Yes that is fine. Thank you very much for accepting my request, I don't know what I would have done if you refused. Well goodbye for now."

"Goodbye."

I put the phone down on the receiver then stalked over to Naru's cave. Without knocking, I entered and stood near the doorway.

"Naru, I've arranged everything with Mr Matsuura. Also I just want to confirm that Masako, Lin and Madoka are definitely not coming, right?"

"Masako is away filming and since it is near the due date for Madoka's baby, obviously they will be staying together. So as the boss, I confirm they will not be present during the course of this investigation. Also Mai…"

"Yes?"

"Do I need to re-illiterate you on some manners again? For example knocking on the door and-"

"Whatever do you mean?" I stuck out my tongue at him then slammed the door with a bang.

I bet he was now pinching his nose, while trying to nurse the upcoming headache; typical Naru.

I grinned to myself then grabbed my coat from the rack and trudged outside. Naru ordered me to go home early and pack so no paperwork today!

When I got home I firstly reached for my address book and called Ayako (Monk is living with her), Yasu and John.

I informed them about the case tomorrow, and stated the precise time in which we were to meet.

Just as I was packing a few sandwiches (around 100 sandwiches…), I heard the front door click open. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7pm; Naru was home fashionably early.

Not wanting to leave my preparations; I just called out to Naru.

"Welcome home Naru! You're earlier than usual!" I heard a rustle of coats before footsteps upon the rather creaky floorboard got closer to the kitchen.

"Well since we have to leave at about 3am tomorrow; I found it wise to come home early and- Mai?!"

Startled by his sudden cry I turned away from my preparations to see the ice-cube standing at the doorway of the kitchen; eyes a hitch wider staring at the kitchen worktop.

"What's the matter Naru? Why did you suddenly shout like that?"

"Tell me Mai…are we feeding a circus?"

I just innocently blinked at him, letting out a hesitant reply of "Ummm….no?"

"So then why do I see upon the kitchen worktop a mountain of sandwiches that 6 people most certainly will not be able to finish?" Naru exasperatedly replied while I slowly turned to look at my preparations.

I think I might have overdone it…whoops.

"Uhh…it doesn't matter Naru! We can save it for not only the journey but the rest of the days on the investigation as well!"

"The Nishida Household are providing us with food, so there is no need for us to bring our own; other than for tomorrow's journey." He curtly replied, having now been adorned with a rather icy glare.

"Uhh...then we can just leave some in the fridge here and give some to Lin and Madoka!"

"Not we Mai, you. I'm not driving you there either."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go there myself."

"Mai."

"What now?!"

"You're an idiot."

With that short statement he left the doorway with a whiff of boosted ego left in his wake. While in my wake lay a blank void, in which once my ego also resided.

'Public transport is such a hassle', I thought to myself as I sighed; putting on my coat and other wintry essentials.

Without even a bye to Naru I left the apartment, heading for the bus stop.

I just reached the bottom of the stairwell that leaded from the apartments to the road when I realized I didn't bring the sandwiches with me.

'Oh great, today's really not my day' I grudgingly starting climbing the stairs again…while berating myself for overdoing it on the food.

At the orphanage, when I was able to help out with the food preparations, we would normally create that big amount of sandwiches.

I guess that was on my mind when making the food as today was the actual day when my teacher had taken me in; away from the orphanage.

Oh how things have changed.

As my mind wandered away I walked straight into somebody knocking both the person and myself down.

Luckily we both had the right minds to hold onto the handrails rather than blindly roll down the stairwell.

Flustered by causing yet another frantic havoc, I hauled myself from the stairs and started apologizing to the person.

"I'm very sorry. I was not looking where I was going and-"

"Calm down Mai."

"Huh, Naru? Where are you going now?"

"Firstly, you forgot the sandwiches so here they are."

"Wahh thanks Naru!"

"Secondly, I'm driving you to Lin's."

"Eh, why?"

"Lin just called me now and he wishes to speak to me about some work."

"Ooh, lucky break!" A grin adorned my features as I pulled Naru up, and dragged him to the car.

The short care ride was silent as I stared out into the open pitch blackness.

' It's already so dark at only 7:15pm' I thought to myself as I was broken out of my musings when a ringtone drifted through the car.

"Mai, my phone is in my pocket. Can you pick it up?"

"Yeah sure. Wait a moment." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached over. I dug my hand into his pocket and felt the phone vibrate against my fingertips.

I then settle back into my seat, again buckling my seatbelt. However just as I was about to answer the ringing ceased.

"Mai see who called."

"Yeah ok." I replied as I fiddled with the buttons. I opened up the call log and saw that the missed call was unknown.

"Naru the caller is unknown."

"Recite the number to me, I might know it."

"Umm…xxxx-xxx-xxxx."

"I don't seem to recall that number from anywhere."

"It doesn't matter; it's probably from some scam or something." I said as I glanced back at the phone.

I was just about close it before something caught my eye. In the Call log the information states that the last call Naru received…was yesterday.

'That doesn't make any sense…Lin called Naru just a few moments ago…according to Naru.

Why would Naru lie and why is he coming with me, when clearly he still had work /packing to do?'

"Naru…I was just looking at your call log and I saw that the last call you had been from yesterday. However you just said that Lin called you now, so why?"

I could see Naru stiffen as his shoulders slightly hunched up; he only does that when he is a tiny bit nervous.

"He called on the landline" he curtly replied.

If it was any other person, they would have believed him straightaway.

However I'm not his wife for nothing as I immediately noticed that he was lying like hell through his teeth.

I frowned, clearly displeased that Naru lied to me. I looked for any clues on his face when a streetlight suddenly shone on his face as I saw a tingle of blush adorning his cheeks.

However it was only for a split second as we were thrown back into darkness, and by the next streetlight any form of blushing had disappeared without a trace.

I was trying to piece things together as I looked out the window. Even though a lot of snow had piled up on the pavement, many people were still walking.

Suddenly a woman slipped on the snow as many people around her, rushed to her side and helped her up.

It seems Naru saw that as well as he spoke out of the blue "Dangerous huh. Especially since it's rather dark and the streets are quite slippery."

That's when it hit me as the rare all-knowing Mai smirk came to life one again on my facial features!

"Naru, you're too overprotective."

"What?" he barked out.

"I love you too." I coyly replied as I leaned over to kiss him swiftly on the lips.

"Mai, that's dangerous! I'm driving."

"But you're too cute, I couldn't resist!"

I started laughing out loud as Naru ignored my last statement. As the last of my chuckles came to a halt, so did the car as we arrived at Lin's house.

I swiftly got out of the car, though I can't say the same for Naru as well as he was looking at his phone; a tinge of confusion plastered over.

"You still worried about the unknown caller?" I asked.

"Hmm, no, I'm just checking." He replied before placing his phone back in his pocket and getting out from the car.

We stalked to the front door and rung the bell. Nobody came.

I yet again rang the doorbell, yet no one came.

"Naru, are they home?"

"They should be. The lights are on and the windows are open. Lin is never too careless to leave the windows open at night; especially since crime rate is just steeping higher and higher."

I then rang the doorbell again and again repeatedly until a very flustered but slightly annoyed Lin opened the door.

His shirt was untucked, most of his buttons were undone and his hair was slightly dishevelled. With wide eyes he asked "Naru, Mai, why are you guys here?"

"_Remember you called me earlier_. We need to talk." Naru stated (albeit too firmly), obviously not being aware of the situation brewing between Madoka and Lin that we had just interrupted.

Naru left himself in and dragged Lin to some room. While I found my way to the living room, to see a very heavily pregnant Madoka lying on the couch; a little flustered with dishevelled hair.

"Hey Madoka."

"Ah Mai, welcome!" she said as she tried to haul herself from her lying position and tried to sit.

"Ah, don't worry Madoka, you don't have to sit up. Anyway, sorry for interrupting your make- out session with Lin."

I smirked at her while she started to blush. Even the almighty Madoka, who has a reign over both Naru and Lin, still gets a little flustered over this sort of situation.

"Mai, please do not smirk like that. It's scary, it's like you're turning into Naru!"

"Ah, whoops. What can I say; the all-knowing smirk has rubbed of onto me."

We talked for a bit more, chatting about stuff from everyday things to cases. After about 15 minutes Naru and Lin appeared. Just before we left I handed the sandwiches over to Madoka.

"What's all this for?" Madoka asked, bewildered that I suddenly gave her a bag of sandwiches.

"Well I kinda made too much for the case…so I figured you guys can have some without it going to waste."

"Haha I see. Oh also Mai, thank you for informing me about your recent case. Nobody tells me anything now since they (Naru/Lin) don't want me to work. However I can perfectly work in the comfort of my own home when doing research. All I need is a laptop and a wireless router. So expect a call from me, ok?"

"Yep, I will. Well bye for now, Lin, Madoka. You can continue with your little…session." I winked then stalked out of the house with Naru tailing behind me.

We got into the car and sped off to reach home for more packing, work and a long awaited rest.


End file.
